Freya s Pokemon Journey
by PkmnTrainerRed1
Summary: Join Freya on her journey through Kanto. She will face strong opponents and create special bonds with her Pokemon and friends. She will endure many hardships and celebrate various victories, but will she be able to face her rival and get all 8 Gym badges to become a Pokemon Master? In the end will her training and experience be enough to face her biggest challenge of them all?


Freya´s Pokemon Journey

She couldn´t sit still for even a moment, let alone register anything that was going right now. This was finally the day of her birthday, having reached the age at which children could be considered adult and, when able, embark on their great Pokemon journey. But getting a Pokemon License, a document which allowed the usage and capture of wild Pokemon, was an arduous task, requiring 8 years of studies on the Pokemon Academy or any other certified education institution, usually starting at the age of 10. Although many girls would prefer to follow more stable careers such as nurses, researchers or even cops, this obviously wasn't the case of Freya. She had always been a tomboy girl and never liked when she was considered inferior just for being a girl. But that also didn't mean she ignored the advantages of being a girl. She had always been a smart girl and if men would fall easily into seduction tricks she couldn't see any reason not to take advantage of it. She saved up all the money she could get her hands on to effort everything she might need on the journey.

Red was always her Idol, ever since she saw him claim the title of the Indigo Plateau Champion all these years ago. She dreamed of meeting and battling Red for a long time now, among some lewd dreams in which he fucked her on top of his Lapras while both of them were crossing the seas. In another dream he soared across the skies riding his Charizard, while it´s cock was balls deep in her dripping pussy. her lustful moans could be heard all across the Kanto region.

As she rose from the bed, Freya observed her room. Despite generally being messy, she had taken courage and left everything organized the day before, knowing that she would be a long time away from home. The room was very simple but had everything she ever needed. A bed, a desk with a computer in the corner, a shelf with some books. Without further ado, she took a quick shower and while she was putting her underwear on, she remembered that her mother had commented last night that she still had something in the storage system. Not even bothering to finish dressing up first, the girl went to the computer to check out. She took the potion her mother bought her and the items that she had stored there, knowing from the lessons in the Pokemon Academy that they were essential for a novice trainer like her.

Freya sat there for a moment, daydreaming about the adventurous journey that she would start today, a sudden wave of pleasure hit her as she imagined meeting Red out of the blue and being taken by him right at the entrance of Pallet Town, she felt an intense heat spreading throughout her whole body. In a few seconds, she felt her heart beating faster and her breath accelerating. The whole world around her seemed slightly slower. The temperature of her whole body increased as if she was in a hot bath. Her senses amplified, and the simple touch of her panties, the only piece of clothing she had on, felt like the caressing of a lover.

The sensation was too much for the young girl to endure and a muffled groan escaped from her mouth as her hands went over her whole body, exploring the extreme sensitivity her senses possessed as she laid on the bed, barely keeping the strength of her legs with the flood of sensations inundating her body. The moment Freya's hand found her vagina, the sensation was of complete ecstasy. The simple touch made her squirm in pleasure. She could not contain herself and started rubbing her clitoris, letting out a moan a little louder then she planned to. In no time, her pussy was completely wet, dripping a big amount of liquids on the bed sheet. Her drool dripping down the corners of her mouth that she could barely keep closed with so much stimulus. In a few minutes, Freya was already masturbating wildly, her fingers were so slippery with the natural lubricant, they were easily sliding in and out of her channel while the palm of her hand was rubbing her clit in the process, until finally culminating in a strong climax. Her back arched with the new wave of fluid squirting out of her vagina, making this the end of the best orgasm she had ever had.

Freya needed some minutes and a second shower to recover, but her vital functions were back to normal, as well as her senses. After she shower, Freya dressed up with the clothes she had chosen the night before: a white tank top perfectly adjusted to her waist and firm breasts, a short dark purple skirt revealing a good portion of her beautiful legs, a pair of socks, sneakers and a shoulder bag to carry everything she could need on the journey.

After she had all her belongings packed away and said her goodbye to her mother, Freya stepped outside and took a deep breath. "Shit, I'm late already!" She thought when she looked at her phone. Freya hurried to the Professor Oak's laboratory, hoping not to be too late. When she was almost at the entrance, she saw Gary leaving the lab. Freya knew Gary since they were just kids, and being them both very competitive, they had ended up being rivals. At first it was more of a friendly competition, but as time passed, Gary took it more and more seriously and had become increasingly annoying, wanting to be the best in everything and seeking any opportunity to degrade others around him. This made her develop a taste for overpowering and humiliating him whenever she found it possible, even though this didn't use to happen very often.

The moment he saw Freya, Gary opened a smile of disdain. "Haha, looks like someone fucked up huh! It would be a shame if you were late and all the Pokemon starters had run out." Her heart ached when she heard that. Was it possible that he was speaking the truth or was it just an attempt to unsettle her? "You're going to need more than that to fool me, Gary," she said, although worried on the inside. "See for yourself, stupid face. But now that you and I graduated at the Academy, you are officially a Pokemon Trainer, right? Doesn't that mean you have to accept if I challenge you to a Pokemon battle? Haha, this is gonna be fun." Of course, he just wanted to mock her, and while that was not exactly how the rules worked, Freya chose not to say anything, otherwise it would look like she was chickening out. Without waiting any answer, Gary got into position. "You don't stand a chance, bitch!" Without giving any time for Gary to think, Freya projected herself forward, using the strength of her right thigh to deliver a frontal kick towards him, sending him falling to the ground.

Gary let out a growl as he picked himself off the ground and began to leave. "Whoa, whoa, don't go yet." Freya interrupted him. "When you are defeated in battle, you must pay the winner, remember? As I'm very generous, I will accept a Pokeball as payment." Actually, she was already thinking about the possibility of not having a starter and having to catch one on her own. " Whatever, I have a lot of these.", said Gary throwing a Pokeball for her and turning his back away as he pulled out.

Freya was prepared for the worst as she entered the lab. She saw a few scientists working on their computers and counters, but none of the fellow beginning trainers. Apparently, everyone had already received their Pokemon and had left. She approached the professor cautiously "Err... Professor Oak? " He turned and watched her silently "Sigh... late, Miss Freya? You know that senior students have priority, but I can't keep holding the Pokemon if you don't show up. "Said Oak with a look of pity. "So, it's true? You have no Pokemon left? " Answered Freya disconsolately. "Sorry Freya, there was nothing I could do. You know how things work."

Despite being Gary's grandfather, Professor Oak always treated her very nicely, unlike his grandson. But he also had always been very strict and used to follow the rules to the letter. "Can I at least have my license?" Inquired Freya. "Well, for bureaucratic matters you can talk to Aiden."

Aiden was one of the researchers at the lab and took care of the administrative part, paperwork, and stuff. He was one of the youngest there, with only 24 years old. Freya and he had flirted in the past, but nothing more than casual. She entered the Office, already prepared to use advanced tactics if needed. "Hi Aiden, I came to get my license." "Oh, Hi Freya." He put a piece of paper in front of her. "Just sign here and here, write your Trainer code, which you got at the end of your last year at the Pokemon Academy, here and the code of your starter here. Bulbasaur being 1, Charmander being 4 and Squirtle being 7."

"Err...". Started Freya. "Turns out I don't have a Pokemon yet. I ended up being a little late, you know? " Aiden stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "But then you are fucked, I can't give you the license without your Pokemon. You will have to wait for the next batch of starter, in six months."

"Six months? Are you crazy? " She shouted. "I can't wait another six months. Listen, Aiden, I waited my whole life for this moment, you have to help me. I already have a Pokeball, all I need to do is get a Pokemon, it's not that hard. Please, you must help me out in this one." He seemed uncertain. "I don't know Freya, it's gonna get me in trouble. What if someone finds out? " Freya realized she would have to use other persuasion methods. She approached him, who watched her suspiciously sitting in his office chair. "C'mon Aiden, remember the old days. You scratch my back, I scratch yours, what do you say?" She said as she ran her hand over Aiden's chest. He opened his mouth but couldn't say anything as Freya's hand came down his torso until it got to his pelvis. She then started rubbing his penis through his pants, which quickly got hard.

She then crouched and pulled his pants down, making his penis escape the underwear with a jump. She then led his cock's head to her mouth, licking it gently. Freya began to jerk it off with her hand while sucking the glans with her delicate lips. "Oh, fuck, Freya." Aiden groaned almost rolling his eyes. "How are you so good at this?" Freya was gradually increasing the speed of her hand, while continuing to stimulate the head with her mouth, sucking and licking even harder, until finally, with a whimper, Aiden came into her mouth, letting out all his semen on her tongue, who swallowed it promptly, not wanting to make any mess.

"So, what do you say?" Asked Freya, while standing up and licking her lips. "Ok, you got me on this one, but look, don't tell anyone that you have the license until you get your Pokemon. And also, once you get it, send me the information as soon as possible so I can catch up with the paperwork, do you understand? " Freya celebrated jumping over Aiden and hugging him. "Uhuuull! That's why I love you, Aiden!".

And then, with the license at her hands, she left the lab, saying a quick goodbye to Professor Oak to avoid any questions on the license subject. The fewer people knew it, the better. Now she just had to find a Pokemon she could catch without battling. And that was probably not going to be any easy.

Freya walked out of town while organizing her thoughts and trying to remember the knowledge acquired in the Pokemon Academy. Her license and a Pokeball were basically everything the girl had. And that would have to be enough to get her first Pokemon. She knew that on Route 1, where she was heading at that moment, the only available Pokemon were Ratatta and Pidgey, and these wouldn't be good for a first capture. Ratattas used to be very aggressive and Pidgeys would be too evasive to capture without the help of a Pokemon. But Viridian Forest on the other side, just north of Viridian City, was known for having mostly bug type Pokemon. Among these, a Weedle would probably be her best bet, being probably one of the weakest Pokemon. The problem with that plan was that Viridian Forest was a very dangerous place and getting there without any Pokemon would be quite a challenge.

With her next goal set in her mind, the girl left Pallet towards the north, entering Route 1. Routes were the ways connecting two important places. For instance, they could be a simple track between the woods or a safe path between rocks in an aquatic route. Some of them were pretty safe and easy to travel through, but some, not quite. As she followed the path she could see some beginner trainers amidst the vegetation and the road. This route was pretty safe and she used to get through it every day to get to the Pokemon Academy, where she had just graduated. She even got to find a potion amid the thickets at one point. "That's what I'm talking about!" She said, imagining someone had dropped it along the way. In just about 10 minutes, Freya arrived at the other side of the route, coming out in Viridian City, a place already familiar to her.

Viridian was a small city, and besides the Pokemon Academy, it was also home to one of the Pokemon Gyms. The gyms were places managed by some of the greatest masters of certain specific Pokemon types. Trainers could defy these leaders at the gyms in order to earn a badge. After defeating every single gym leader and earning each of their badges, a trainer would them get a chance at competing in the Pokemon League. This was one of her goals. She wanted to become the greatest Pokemon Master the world had ever seen. For this, she would catch and train all existing Pokemon, including the rarest and also become the League champion. That was the plan, at least. "Focus, Freya." Said the little dreamer to herself, shaking her head as she realized that she was spacing out. "One problem at a time."

Freya took a deep breath and crossed the town toward Route 2, where the entrance to Viridian Forest resided. The route was very quiet, with a wide-open trail between two big tree lines. Just before getting to the entrance, the focused girl heard a noise on her left. When she turned to look out, she saw something brown entering the bushes. "This is my chance." She thought. "That was definitely a Weedle." Freya knew it was possible to find them, although very rarely, on the outskirts of the forest. The forest itself was far more dangerous and a better shot at getting her Pokemon she surely wouldn't have anytime soon.

Weedles were brown-colored larva-shaped bug type Pokemon, with some pink details and a conical, two-inch venomous stinger on its head and a barbed one on its tail, being not more than one foot in height. Freya couldn't remember any other Pokemon of similar coloration that used to inhabit that region. She took a deep breath and went off the track, entering the slightly denser vegetation area in search of her first Pokemon.

She carefully placed her steps, trying to be quiet so she wouldn't scare it. When Freya came out on the other side of a big bush, she jumped at the sight of the little Pokemon standing right in front of her. The little Weedle froze when it saw her, staring at her with its shiny big black eyes. Although many trainers, especially the female ones, would say insect larvae-like Pokemon were disgusting, Freya actually thought it was kinda cute. The girl tried to quickly reason what would be the best course of action. Ideally, she should just knock it out as soon as possible with a sharp blow, but Freya couldn't do it to the little thingy. Maybe she could pull out a more peaceful capture method. She knew it was possible to win a Pokemon's trust and catch it amicably, although it was impractical against stronger creatures, which was certainly not the case.

Freya knelt slowly, without losing visual contact. She then extended her hand slightly, not yet touching the brown larva but hoping the Weedle would make the final approach. He reached her hand with his head, sniffing it. Finally, a thin and long tongue came out of his mouth, licking one of Freya's finger. The strategy seemed to be working. The girl, feeling more confident, closed the distance even more and patted the Pokemon's head, being careful to avoid his stinger, lowering his head towards her lap with the weight of her hand. The little Weedle, increasingly comfortable around the girl, approached her a little more with his head still down, causing it to go between her soft thighs and enter under the short skirts, accidentally pulling it up with the big stinger he had on the top of his head.

Freya let out a little gasp with the sudden cold and clammy sensation in her inner thighs. "Haha, calm down, boy." Said the girl laughing at the Pokemon's innocent action. The Weedle began to move his head slowly as if he could scent something. He suddenly moved forward a little more, touching the Freya's panties on top of her pussy. "Ahh!" She cried, surprised by the touch in that sensitive location. "Hey, careful over there, you can't...!" The girl shut up abruptly with a quick breath when she felt something wet and sticky entering her pants from the side. "No, wait, you can't do that!" She wasn't comfortable with the situation and her reason told her to push him away before it was too late, but her body couldn't disagree more with the idea, and instead she just spread the legs a little more for easier access. The narrow tongue of the Pokemon toured Freya's love entrance, making her increasingly wet with the slowly leaking body fluids. "Oh shit, what am I doing?" She thought while her body once again just ignored her complaints, reclining back and lying on her back to give unrestricted access to her vagina.

No longer as innocent as before, the Pokemon, although primarily guided by instinct, seemed to know exactly how to proceed. Removing his tongue from Freya's snatch, he advanced on her, who had already surrendered completely to her lust. The body of the Weedle brushed against the young girl's pussy as he slid above her, climbing her up, until she once again felt something sticky making contact with her lower lips. Although this time it wasn't coming from his mouth. The brown Pokemon's penis closely resembled a human tongue, both in size, texture, and flexibility.

"Ohh, fuck." Escaped Freya's mouth as the Weedle's soft penis slowly entered her. At that time the larvae began making more lewd movements, contorting the bottom of his body back and forth repeatedly, causing his member to slide in and out of the girl's vagina, fully lubricated with her own fluids and the natural moisture of the Pokemon's organ. With each movement, the little creature's body rubbed Freya's clitoris, stimulating her even more. She moaned more and more, breathing rapidly with each thrust, faster and faster, until with a final push, the Pokemon plunged his penis as deep as he could, which was not very deep, cumming inside her. Freya's body bowed backward as she felt the cock throbbing inside of her, scratching her back against the grass underneath as she climaxed, still feeling the slimy little penis unloading semen inside her with each pulse.

Freya stayed there on the ground for a few seconds after the Weedle disentangled from her, thinking about what had just happened. It seemed so wrong but yet so right that she felt confused. "Why would it be wrong? Just because it's taboo? There's nothing wrong with loving your Pokemon." She thought. The Weedle was lying beside her, apparently exhausted. She stood up, wondering if it would be possible to capture it.

"Woah! Did you beat him?" Said a voice behind her. She quickly turned around, startled. Apparently, a girl had just found them. "Are you going to catch it?" She tried again after the previous question remained unanswered. "Oh... haha, I don't know, do you think I could?" She asked back. "Sure, go for it. He looks like he got run over by a truck, I would say you did a pretty good job!" Replied the girl. "Hehe, Yes, that's right," Freya said blushing a little. She was lucky. If she had come out a moment before, that would have been a pretty embarrassing meeting. "I´m Snow and this is my loyal Spinarak named Rosey." The little spider-like creature moved its little arms in a cute wave, but remained on Snow´s shoulder. "Well, I'll leave it to you then. Good luck! " Exclaimed the fellow novice trainer, walking away from them.

The young determined female trainer turned around again to face the downed Weedle with a Pokeball firmly held in her hand. "I'm gonna rub it in your face, Gary." She thought. And with an elegant movement, launched the Pokeball over the whacked Pokemon, which, after a strong beam of light, disappeared before her, leaving nothing but the small red and white ball, which still shook three times before calming down. "YAAY!" Celebrated Freya. "I'm gonna call you Lucky", she said looking at the Pokeball. "Because you luckily appeared at the time I most needed." And just like that, Freya was officially a Pokemon Trainer.


End file.
